


you are my earth / you are my sun

by antpelts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere, Other, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts
Summary: Their apartment was cold, this was just a fact. It was as true as saying grass is green or the sky is up or Christine is beautiful. All facts.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	you are my earth / you are my sun

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr im always doing reqs and prompts and stuff im antpelts on there

Their apartment was cold, this was just a fact. It was as true as saying grass is green or the sky is up or Christine is beautiful. All facts. 

Another fact was that warm laundry was really nice on a day like this one. So while Christine was still in class Jeremy gathered up all of their sweaters and hoodies in a basket and bracing it against their hip to carry down the hall to the communal laundry room. Well, they managed to get all of Christine’s sweaters, two of their own hoodies, and a cardigan of theirs. They had Fridays off so there was plenty of time to do more laundry later. They could at least get this done before Christine got home. 

After two and a half hours and plenty of anxious trips down the hall to make sure the dryer wasn’t done yet Jeremy was rewarded with a satisfyingly warm mess of fabric. It took another good ten minutes for them to fold everything as nicely as they could manage. Mostly that just meant folding things in half and then in half again. Christine always teased them about it but Jeremy just couldn’t figure out how people folded clothes nicely for the life of them! At least this way they were _sort of_ folded. That was enough.

Jeremy could toss them all in a pile and Christine would still look at them with that impossibly fond look, though. 

“Jerm? Where are all my jumpers?”

They jerked their head up as they bumped the ajar bedroom door open with their shoulder. Their grip on the laundry basket kept them from checking their watch. Had it really been that long? They thought they’d have time before she got back to at least start another load of laundry and start chopping up the onions for dinner and shit- They were supposed to start dinner and they forgot and now Christine was here and she’d even reminded them over text earlier and-

“Hey, Jer.” 

Right. Breathe.

The laundry basket was being pulled away from them and they watched her set it on the bed. Now that their hands were free they linked their own fingers together, squeezing tightly. It was alright, she didn’t look mad. (She never really looked mad.) Actually, she looked.. Jeremy couldn’t quite but it into words but her eyes crinkled at the corners from her smile. She shook her head a little, the slightest laugh falling as a breath off her lips.

“I.. I thought it would be nice to th-throw them all in the wash,” the explanation tumbled off their lips, cracking at the edges. They wanted to do something nice and just made a bigger mess than if they’d stayed in their lane. Releasing the grip on their hands they picked at their nails instead. One hand absently flew up to tuck hair behind their ear - it didn’t do much considering they’d _just_ gotten a haircut (and their hair was always short anyways) but tics weren’t really rational. “It’s been so cold so.. I thought it would be nice to have them, um.. warm?”

“It’s really nice,” Christine confirmed, stepping forward and settling hands on Jeremy’s shoulders. She gently rubbed up and down their upper arms, getting them to relax nearly immediately. “And you’re really cute in that.”

A flush settled over their face, she’d noticed they were wearing one of her dryer fresh sweaters. Years of wear has stretched it out enough that the sleeves came down partially over even their hands. They knew she’d notice, how could she not, but it was still flustering nonetheless. With Christine it never got less butterfly inducing - nothing did. Not even three years in.

“I meant to-to-to start dinner I just..” Got distracted.

“Then let’s go start,” she said everything like it was so easy. But.. with her it _was_ easy. She made everything comfortable and easier to understand, even when their brain screamed otherwise. “I’m better at dicing onions, anyways.”

“I love you,” Jeremy said it barely above a whisper, arms loosely looping around her neck as they leaned down to press their face to the crook of her neck. She immediately rolled up onto her tip toes and wrapped her arms around their middle to give them a squeeze.

“I love you, too.” The giggle was evident in her tone, even as she pressed her nose to the hair on the side of their head, giving them a gentle kiss. “You’re warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments mean the world


End file.
